


Time Out

by corruptfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Lance deserves better, Lance doesn't understand, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Pedophilia, Porn, Rimming, Shiro why, Shota, Shouta, VERY UNDERAGE, adult/child - Freeform, age play ?, and he still loves shiro, he's just a kid how is he supposed to know, it's sad, lance is a first-grader, lance is young, shiro is a teacher, shiro is bad, then there's older lance later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptfiction/pseuds/corruptfiction
Summary: It started when Lance was younger.It didn't end even after Shiro was found out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SENSITIVE TOPIC. I HAVE TAGGED IT APPROPRIATELY. ANYONE WHO READS AFTER THIS AND THE TAGS IS MAKING A CONSCIOUS DECISION TO READ THIS WORK

    Tiny fists pounded on Shiro's back as he held Lance, carrying him away from the playground. The other kids didn't seem to notice or care. A sharp smack to the bottom made Lance stop beating on Shiro's back, but his complaining didn't end. "Let me go!"  
      
    "You shouldn't have been throwing sand at other kids, so you have to have a time out. You know the rules." Shiro carried the boy into the school building and to his classroom. "You will stand in the corner for the rest of recess today." Lance whined loudly at the words but didn't try to fight this time, hoping not to make the punishment worse.  
  
    "Katie's big brother is going to be upset with you for throwing sand at his sister, you know. You're lucky you'll just be getting a time out, if it was up to him it would be much worse."  
  
    Those words succeeded in shutting Lance up completely. When he was put back down onto the ground he was quick to go to the corner. Shiro took a seat in his desk chair, relaxing a bit. At least now he only had to watch the one kid, rather than try to control the other kids outside with Coran and the other teachers. Plus, now he had time to plan more lessons for the first grade class.  
  
    Most of his planning was done already. He printed out sheets for the students knowing full well most of them would need his help on almost all of it, but that was his job. He was an educator of kids just starting their educations; they would need a lot of help to learn what he was teaching, and that was okay.  
  
    Soon, he was finished with lesson planning for the most part. And planning was boring. Lance would still be in the corner for some time, he had the time to  get online...  
  
    With the volume on his phone all of the way down, he joined a livestream, staring at his phone screen intently. Illuminated on the screen was a young, chubby dark-haired boy. They called him Hunk. He was one of Shiro's favorite's to watch, he was so cute, and vocal. Shiro could imagine actually being there, could imagine what it would be like to actually get to use Hunk the way he always saw on the screen—the way the man with him would bend him over or thread his fingers through Hunk's hair as he forced his cock down Hunk's little throat.  
  
    Drool dripped from Hunk's chin to the floor as he swallowed around the length in his mouth and a large dildo was thrust in and out of him. He looked angelic, his soft, squishy cheeks, and sweat and come covering his body.  
  
    Shiro cleared his throat, trying to stop the train of thought, but then he saw Hunk on his phone screen again, writhing and arching, the epitome of perfection.  
  
    "Who's that? Why's he naked? He looks angry."  
  
    Shiro spun his chair to see Lance standing nearby, looking at the phone screen.  
  
    "That's Hunk.. They're making him feel good, that's all. Don't worry about it. And, uh, don't tell anyone.."  
  
    "He doesn't look like he feels good. Why're they touching him there? That's yucky!" Lance stuck out his tongue, making an exaggerated "bleh" sound. Luckily, he didn't seem to see the tent in Shiro's pants from watching the stream.  
  
    "He feels good, I promise.. It's a fun game. I can show you, if you want, but you can't tell anybody, not even your mom or dad, okay?" Shiro regretted the words before they left his mouth, but it was like his mind and body were working against each other. His hands held Lance's little shoulders as he looked into the younger's eyes. "It has to be our secret, but it'll feel super good."  
  
    Lance didn't think it would be that fun, when he looked at the other boy on the screen, but Mister Shirogane (or Mister Shiro as most of the kids called him) had never lied to him before. "What's all that white stuff?"  
  
    "It's a kind of milk.. It's yummy, you'll like it.." Shiro tried convincing him a little more, it was a bit too late to back out now. He knew how to get Lance to agree, there was one student that he wanted to be better than in any way he could.  
  
    "I guess I could go ask Keith instead.."  
  
    "No!" The boy was quick to start taking off his own clothes after that. He would not let Keith get to have fun with Mister Shiro! He would be the favorite.. And he would do way better than Keith ever could, he was sure.  
  
    Pale hands ran over his tan body. Shiro let out a quiet sigh at the feeling of Lance's smooth, soft skin under his fingertips. "I'm going to put you in my big chair, okay?" At Lance's nod, he got out of the chair and lifted Lance into it, making sure his bottom half hung off of the chair a bit. He knelt in front of the small boy and pressed a chaste kiss to the head of his tiny cock. He suckled on the head before easily engulfing it in his mouth. Lance arched into the feelings, surprised with what Shiro was doing, confused as to why he would put his mouth on his penis, but then it felt good, and his mind went blank.  
  
    The heat of Shiro's mouth enveloped his little cock and caused him to moan wantonly as the tongue flicked around it. Shiro pulled off and stroked it with his hand, other hand palming his own erection through his pants. He kissed down from Lance's cock to his virgin hole and pressed his tongue slowly in. Lance's face went red as he felt Shiro's tongue on the 'dirty' place, not supposed to show anyone that.  
  
    Shiro's tongue slithered in and out of him, and he clenched around it, gasping. "Please, please more.." He murmured, begging for something he couldn't name. He shivered and arched as he came dry. Shiro continued to work at his hole throughout it, and the over-stimulation made his little cock harden and ache.  
  
    Now released from the confines of his pants, Shiro's erection hung heavy in the cool air around it. He pulled his mouth away from Lance's twitching hold and stood again. "Out of the chair, my little slut.."  
  
    Lance didn't understand what 'slut' meant, but he did as told and stood up, face-to-head with Shiro's cock now. He thought about what Shiro had been doing to him, and figured that was what he was meant to do now.. He flicked his tongue out, lapping at the head of Shiro's cock, which leaked precum all over. Lance used his hands to get a better grip and steady the cock as it bounced in the air.  
  
    "Good boy.." Fingers ran through his brown locks and held him in place as Shiro slowly thrust into his mouth, a little further in each time until Lance gagged and pulled his head back quickly. "Sorry, baby.. I'll go slower.." Lance opened his mouth again and sucked on the head of Shiro's big cock. "Use your hands where  your mouth can't reach.."  
  
    The boy did as he was told, wrapping his little hands around as best as he could and soon Shiro was brought to the edge, hands tightening on Lance's hair. His come spilled out into Lance's surprised mouth and dribbled out of the corners. When the spurts of come stopped, Lance did his best to swallow the tangy substance, not sure if he liked it or not. Shiro leaned down to kiss him deeply, tongue entering his mouth and taking the lasts of the come from his mouth, as well as licking off what spilled out onto his chin.  
  
    "You did so perfect.."  
  
    Lance beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro keeps playing. Lance accidentally spills the secret.  
> But that isn't the end of their relationship, not forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry it's kind of choppy transitioning! I was planning on it just being a one-shot but I got a request to add more so here's some! Going to be more soon probably, as a continuation of this.

    After a few weeks of that being their usual game, Shiro decided to take things a little further. He brought lube and a few other things with him to the school. As soon as Lance made the smallest mistake (in this case, drawing on his desk), Shiro told him he'd have to stay in during recess. He was upset at first. Until recess rolled around and the rest of the kids ran outside happily, and the way Mr. Shiro smiled at him was strange.  
  
    "Undress yourself and get on your hands and knees, like when you play puppy, okay?" Shiro ordered him.  
  
    Lance did as he was told and looked back at Mr. Shiro. Shiro grabbed at his crotch in his pants, adjusting himself as his cock became erect at the sight of the naked boy on the floor. He pressed a lube slick finger to Lance's hole, pushing it in slowly so as not to hurt him. Lance groaned in discomfort, but didn't try to stop him.  
  
    A second finger was added beside the first and pressed against Lance's prostate, making him gasp and writhe. Shiro's fingers grazed the bundle of nerves in him and then left him empty. A little vibrator was pressed gently into him until it hit that spot and Shiro turned it on. Lance collapsed in pleasure, little hands trying to grab hold on the floor as he moaned out. Shiro chuckled and started stretching him further, with the vibrator still inside.  
  
    Lance dry came but the vibrator didn't stop it's assault on his prostate. Soon, Shiro's lubed up cock thrust into his waiting hole. "Your ass will be gaping when I'm done with you.. And then we can put a toy in and fill you up, keep my come inside of you.." He moaned at the thought of doing those things to the boy. He thrust impatiently, every thrust pushing the vibrator hard against Lance's special spot and making him moan and roll his hips back.  
  
    Soon, he dry came again, and the clenching brought Shiro to climax as well. He came hard and deep inside of the used hole, sliding a plug into him to hold it all in when he pulled out. "You look so hot like this.." He turned off the vibrator, giving Lance the chance to catch his breath.  
  
    They both redressed, Shiro telling Lance to keep everything inside of him until the next day. He wondered if the boy woud actually do it. He gave Lance the remote to the vibrator.  
  
    When Lance's mother walked in on him stroking his tiny penis with the vibrator and plug inside of him, she questioned him. She was scary. Lance told her Mr. Shiro gave him the toys.  
  
    Shiro was arrested soon, and the semen inside of Lance proved to be his.  
  
    Why did Lance have to go and tell?  
  
    Mr. Shiro wasn't at school anymore after that, and Lance's mother threw out the things Mr. Shiro had given him. He could still try to touch himself, but it wasn't the same..  
  
\+ + +  
  
    Lance dropped his things when he accidentally ran into the man before him while walking toward his college campus. The freshly-eighteen-year-old boy started apologizing profusely and picking his things up, when a familiar voice said to him, "Lance..?"  
  
    He looked up at the man he had barrelled directly into and almost let out a gasp. "Mr. Shirogane.. I.. I'm so sorry.. We never got to talk after.. y'know.."  
  
    "Yeah.. Sorry about that.. I shouldn't have done those things to you, but you were so cute."  
  
    "I'm not mad about that, don't worry.. I actually.. well, I really liked that," Lance murmured sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with the older man. "If I hadn't been so stupid.. We could have kept doing it.. But I messed everything up."  
  
    "It's okay, you didn't mean to.. Why don't we go to my place and catch up? It's been.. A long time."  
  
    Lance was happy for the opportunity and followed him to his apartment.  
  
    Shiro held the door open for him and they both sat on his couch. Lance glanced around the room, noticing no pictures of family or friends hung on the off-white walls.  Shiro must have been in his late thirties by that point, but he lived alone in the apartment, other than one lone picture of his parents on the tabletop by his little kitchen. Shiro followed his gaze to the photograph.  
  
    "They, uh, disowned me after they found out.."  
  
    Lance hung his head, guilt ridden. "I'm so sorry.. it's all my fault.. I shouldn't have told.. I-I didn't want it to stop, I just didn't realize.." He looked up at Shiro's face that was getting closer, until their lips touched.  
  
    "Do you remember the first time? When I had you suck me off?"  
  
    Lance chuckled softly. "Yeah, but only a little.."  
  
    "I should have stopped there.. but you kept begging me to make you feel good after that."  
  
    "I still want you to."  
  
    Shiro raised an eyebrow at him but smiled. "I haven't.. Well, I haven't been with anyone since you. I mean, I tried to date other adults, but it wasn't the same.."  
  
    Face turning a deep pinkish-red from the word, Lance smiled back at him. "Well, I'm here now.."  
  
    "That you are.."  
  
    That night was the best one Lance had had since he messed up all of those years ago.  
  
\+ + +  
  
    Shiro grimaced as his fingers touched the coarse pubic hair at the base of Lance's cock. Even though they had been together for weeks again, Shiro always seemed upset when he saw the signs that Lance had gone through puberty. Lance had already resorted to speaking in a higher up voice, when Shiro commented that he sounded a lot older now.  
  
    "It's kind of a turn-off," Shiro mumbled as he pulled his hand away from the hair.  
  
    "O-one second, babe."  
  
    Lance ran into the bathroom.  
  
    When he came back, the base of his cock was hairless, smooth as a baby's bottom. Shiro grinned and started stroking him again. "Thanks, kiddo."  
  
    The childish nickname made Lance blush and he rutted against Shiro's hand. "Please fuck me, Mr. Shiro.." He took to calling Shiro that, to remind him of back when Lance was younger. To make him like Lance more.  
  
    But.. Shiro didn't seem to like him like before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter because I'm not really feeling it anymore. I know it's short, but I hope you like it, folks.

Lance's eyes opened to look up at a ceiling with glow-in-the-dark stars pasted on it. After he and Shiro moved in together, Shiro had made an entire room just for him. It was filled with children's toys and a spaceship bed, it was pretty much his dream room as a kid. And now with Shiro who wanted him to be as young as possible, it was his new room. Shiro wanted to keep the illusion of Lance being younger, and Lance wanted to please him.

Everyday he ran a razor over his legs, armpits, stomach, pubes. Keeping himself smooth as a baby's bottom, just how Shiro liked. Even the hint of stubble was a turn-off, according to his lover.

He sat up and got out of the cramped little bed, made for someone much smaller than him, and began his daily routine. Skin care, shaving, brushing his teeth, all freshly cleaned before he would go to wake Shiro. He would tug at the blankets until Shiro opened his eyes. "Mister Shiro, it's morning time," he would whisper.

He would do things almost identically every day, but some days Shiro would wake up first, and those days they would shower together, and Shiro's hands would roam over Lance's smaller frame, and they would wash each other.

"Mister Shiro, it's time to wake up." Lance crawled into Shiro's bed and cuddled against his side. His fingers trailed over Shiro's chest and then down to his flaccid cock, stroking and pumping it to hardness. Shiro's metal arm reached over Lance to set up his laptop beside the bed with the image of a young boy being pounded into, as Lance leaned over to kiss him. 

Shiro always watched videos when they would play. He didn't like to look at Lance as much. It hurt a little, but Lance just wanted him to be happy. If this was how, he would be okay.

Their tongues entwined but Shiro's eyes never left the video. Even as Lance prepped his own hole and then sheathed Shiro's cock inside of himself, Shiro didn't spare him a glance. He rocked himself in the dick inside of him. Shiro didn't have to look at him. Lance knew what he was, all that he was.

Shiro's possession. A living fleshlight, to get Shiro off.

And he was willing to live with that.


End file.
